Lucia
Summary Lucia encounters Edward and they fall in love. Additionally, she meet a competitor in her work and uphold a series of stories. Description Appearance Lucia, long hair and big eyes, is very beautiful and lovely woman. Clothing She always wears simple and daily clothes, and usually wears sporting shoes in her private life, while she wears business attire and wears high-heeled shoes in her work life. Personality Due to born in a rich fanmily, and her parents past away when she was young, so she is brave, tough,independent and kind, and she always deals with the problrms by herself. Possessions Talent Lucia’s major was design when she was in university. And now, she is an excellent designer in Aida company. She has designed many fashionable and beautiful clothes. Relationships Lovers Her boss is her boyfriend, they met in airport at the first time, but they fell in love with each other in company. Family Lucia’s parents past away when she was young, so she grew up with her elder brother, who is 7 years older than Lucia, he takes care of her and help her when she is in trouble. Mostly they lean on each other for support. Friends Lucia has a close friend, who’s name is Shirley, a kind and mild lady. They has known each other about ten years, they always pour out their heart for each other. Rivals Lucia has a rival in her work, who calls Daphne, a chief executive officer in Wenda Group, both of them want to get another Group’s project and cooperate with them. So they become competitors. History Lucia was born in a rich family, but her parents died in an accident when she was ten, she was brought up by her elder brother, whose name is Simon, he has been looking after and accompanying with Lucia. They go through problems together. After Lucia graduation from design university in America, her elder brother wanted her to leave local place and find a good job, but she tended to come home, so she applied for a position in Aida company in advance of going home. Luckily, she succeeded in applying the job and she went back home finally. When she got to the internal airport, her phone was lost from her small pocket, and fortunately, Edward picked it up and gave it back. This was their the first time meeting. After few days later, she went to work, surprisingly, she met Edward, she walked over to him and greeted with words of appreciating, Edward just nodded with smiling. Suddenly, a staff called boss for Edward, Lucia was shocked, she thought in her mind that who is her boss and she is his secretary, oh no... Day by day, they work together and are familiar with each other, and they fall in love. At the same time, the company has lots of business to plan and work, and one of them is a cooperative project with Ankara Group, but there is another Group, Wenda Group, also is prone to cooperate with Ankara Group. They are in order to attain that design project, they both require designing a series of clothes to compete and show in the banquet next Saturday. When she goes home, she calls her elder brother to chat a while. Simon said that he is traveling in an island and meets a lady, who is nice and interesting...... The banquet is coming, so many business giants in it, including Daniel and his best friend Simon and so on. The designer Lucia and Daphne show their clothes respectively and receive full of compliments. Luckily, Lucia wins this project. After the banquet ending, Lucia surprisingly find that Simon’s girlfriend is Daphne and Edward acquaints with Daphne. They four have a dinner after the banquet. Category:Character Page